Agriculture products are the daily necessities in our livelihood such that is made from rice and flour. The product processed from flour is, for example, noodles, which is indispensable to our life as meals in common. Since the flour is so important in our daily life, the related instruments for processing flour powder is popular in the market, which is named for example as a powder (flour) sifter or a sieve, which are used for filtering the powder of flour, powder of potato flour, powder of sugar or the like, for filtering the debris or the coarse-grained particle.
The conventional powder sifter, as shown in FIG. 1, is a powder sifter device 1 that has a frame 10 and a screen 11 provided at the bottom of the frame 10. By the hole 111 in the screen 11, the powder will be filtering and debris or coarse particle of powder will be left on the screen 11 when being passed through the hole 111.
However, when the conventional powder sifter device 1 is used, if there is too much powder poured, the screen 11 may be blocked by powder. Although this drawback can be overcome by shaking the whole powder sifter device 1 to pass the powder through the screen 11 smoothly, the situation that the powder is blocked by the screen 11 is always happening, and is still a subject to be solved.
Moreover, there is another kind of powder sifter device 2 in the market, as shown in FIGS. 2A & 2B, where the powder sifter device 2 includes a housing 20, a screen 21 provided on the bottom side of the housing 20, and a receiving space 22 is delimited by the housing 20 and screen 21, the outer surface of the housing 20 is provided with a handle 201, and the pressing member 202 is provided adjacent to the handle 201 and connected to a rotating member 23 which is provided at the bottom of the receiving space 22. When the powder sifter device 2 is used, a user holds the handle 201, and presses the pressing member 202 for driving the rotating member 23 provided on the bottom of the receiving space 22 for being rotated, so that the powder will be poured out through the screen 21. However, this structure is operated by one hand, and it needs to press continuously to pour out the powder, which may lead user feel sore in hand and can not operate for a long time Moreover, it requires strenuous effort to pressing it, which is not convenient for use and is difficult to sift the powder rapidly.
As the mentioned above, the conventional technique have the drawbacks below:
1. It requires strenuous effort to operate.
2. It is not convenient to use.
3. The rate of pouring the powder is too slow.
Therefore, the present invention is to solve the above drawbacks and problems of prior art.